Six Of US
by xpAintEdyElloWx
Summary: Different personalities stuck in the same room for the whole day. Either they kill each other or form an unbreakable friendship. Content with their status but never happy at it. I hope they won't rip each others head off. BxE RxEm AxJ. All humans.
1. Six Of US

**Hello... the name is Lou. I got this story stuck in my head last night. I know, there is a lot of this kind of story out there but I don't plan to steal to those authors. I have my added touch to make it more distinct than them. If ever you think that I stole a specific ideas from them you should let me know. I will pull the chapter or something. Witty comments and come backs would helpful too -- I gonna add them in my story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight ain't mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Six of us**

**JPOV**

Another Saturday was going to be wasted spend in this stupid detention. I could have been with Peter getting wasted by now.

I sighed and entered the government class. Being the troublemaker of Fork High, I had earned the reputation of being the Bad Boy. So there wasn't really nothing new when I spent my Saturday on detention… alone.

"Great…" An irritated scoff made me looked toward my pal for the whole day. Oh… just my dumb luck. It was the beauty queen of Forky, the one and only Ms. Rosalie 'Bimbo' Hale.

"Hey Ms. Beautiful. You're wearing an awful lot of clothes today, do you want me to help you take them off? We have the whole day to do some work out." I winked at her suggestively while licking my lips as I stared at her body. Getting laid was better than doing nothing for the whole day, even if it was coming from blonde over there.

"Not in a million years." Rosalie sneered, looking rather livid. I found myself smiling at her reaction.

"Whoa… I can feel the tension here. What did I miss?" Emmett asked me entering the room. "I miss a date with a twin blonde, so this better be good." Emmett said regretfully. I shook my head and pointedly looked at Rosalie.

Emmett and I was no buddy, but we talked nonetheless.

"Well… isn't this an interesting crowd we have here." Emmett stated.

I looked in the room and noticed for the first time that we weren't alone. Of course, Rose was there but she was ogling at the Mister Perfect. Edward Masen wasn't someone I would expect to see in the detention in Saturday. He was the typical guy that who was too good for everyone with a prefect grades, attendance, and athletic.

Edward was sitting at front opposite side from Miss Nerdy. Alice Brandon, the know at all and I am smarter than anyone here. Alice was the student who always compete in comes to academic, president of many clubs, and always bring pride to the small school of Forks High. With big nerdy glass, Alice was not your typical girl to get into trouble too.

Then, at the back was the loner. She wouldn't give anybody a time of the day and always lost in her own world. Bella Swan was staring at the space again. It was useless to speak to her because she never say more than a word or two.

"Yeah… this is an interesting crowd." I agreed at Emmett. I took a sit at front in middle of Edward and Alice, whom was sitting at the end of opposite sides. Emmett took a seat at the middle near Rosalie.

I dragged my chair near the teacher's desk and set my foot at top of it getting myself comfortable. I put both my hands at the back of my head leaning for support as I made my half laying down bed. Then, I closed my eyes waiting for the late teacher to supervise us.

Interesting day would be an understatement description of this Saturday detention.

* * *

**Review would be good.**

**-lou  
**


	2. Ms Tanya Delani

**Chapter 2: Ms. Denali, what is that?**

**JPOV  
**

Tanya Denali entered the class being fifteen minutes late. Her hair was disheveled, and her lipstick was smeared.

"Well… I guess the janitor's closet is a popular spot in this school." Emmett smirked, all knowingly. That guy really have an attitude with a big mouth.

"Mr. McCartney, the last time I check I'm your teacher." Tanya purred, she wasn't angry at all. "Next time you talk to me like that, I just might have to teach you a lesson." She suggestively said.

I heard Emmett nervously laughed. Even if he was the biggest player in the school, I don't think he go down that road. After all, Tanya was twice as old as we were. I mean, even Emmett had a better taste than that. It was a relief that I have companion so I didn't have to be alone with Ms. Denali.

"How about you, Mr. Whitlock. Do you want me teach you a lesson too?" She pointedly looked at my feet above her desk. Whoa…this lady was going to made me throw up. I quickly straighten up then dragged my chair back to its original position to put some space between the harpy and I.

"No ma'am…" I answered her.

"Oh… Texan accent, always yummy." She murmured to herself. I put my hand over my mouth trying to stop the food from this morning to come back up. I heard Emmett booming laughed at the back while Rosalie looked disgusted but kept her mouth shut.

Ms. Denali sat onto the teacher's desk in front of me with her legs spread wide. I was shocked by the gesture that my eyes curiously peck under her skirt. Commando for sure, and she called herself a teacher. I quickly looked at Edward direction – which was looking bored, not caring the least of the show in front of the class. From my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett's eyes bugging out and looked like his going to choked.

"Class eyes at the front." She instructed. Ms. Denali smacked her thigh with a plastic ruler in the hand, moaning as she did. "As a punishment for misbehaving, you all are going to write a two page essay about me." This woman was crazy. "Now, let's be quiet and start…" She was cut off by a call.

_Hey, you're a crazy bitch. But you f*** so good, I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back…_

"Ms. Denali, it is against the school policy to have your ringer on within the school ground. It is in the student and faculty manual chapter 4, third paragraph…" Alice stated in a sure voice.

"No one asked for your opinion Alice." Ms. Denali exclaimed. "Kill joy…" she murmured, pouting like a kid. Alice rolled her eyes, and got back on reading the thick book that looked like a dictionary.

Ms. Denali got down from the desk and opened an ugly pink purse looking for her phone. She redialed the number then giggled all through the conversation.

"Yeah… of course I will there. Be ready." Ms. Denali assured. She ended the phone call, and turned her attention to us.

"Well… class there is a very important meeting I have to attend. Please behave. The principal is in his office right now. So don't do anything silly." She told us while she started straighten her clothes and applying more make up. Ms. Denali sprinted toward the threshold, and even looked our class door. Not that a door could stop me if I wanted to get of this place.

"Wow… that is weird." Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"The word weird is defined as an odd, strange, or unusual occurrence. It does not represent fully the event that had happened a minute and thirty-four seconds ago. Inappropriate behavior can describe the circumstances we witness." Alice stated. Emmett looked at her like she have grown to heads and his face was filled with confusion.

"Wow… that is weird." Emmett repeated. Alice shook her head dismissively at Emmett, while I chuckled at their interaction.

"I knew it, you are reading a dictionary." I smirked at Alice.

"Mr. Whitlock this is not a dictionary. This book is about the chemical structures and chemistry of different single-celled microorganism and as such. It …" Alice trailed of noticing the confusion in my face. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly again. "It's about bacteria."

"Eww… why are you reading that?" Rosalie questioned. "Gosh… nerds really don't have social lives."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She shook her head and glared at Edward who was smiling a bit.

"I don't belong here." Alice whispered to herself and glanced at everyone with disgust. That hit a nerve for she was belittling us – acting as if she was better than all of us.

"You are not welcome here either. Yeah, maybe your smarter than me and have memorize that stupid bacteria book, but that didn't prove anything. I will be the first to tell you that the stuffs you read won't help you in the real world." I snapped at her. "Don't ever think that you are better than me because you are smart, have money, or prefect family. You never seen what I'd gone through, and I doubt you will survive. So, keep your mouth shut." I told her in a hard voice. Alice flinched from my outburst, but I couldn't cared less.

"Jazz, chill out man. Guys never treat girls like that." Emmett disapprovingly said.

"I only respect people that respect me." I glared so more at Alice – who was the verge of tears. Emmett got up and sat down at back of Alice chair trying to comfort her.

"Get away from me." Alice yelled at Emmett who stood up quickly with hands up in surrender gesture.

"Whoa… I am just trying to help pixie." Emmett said unaffected.

The air in the room had gone a bit thick. I was still fuming from the judgmental glare Alice had given me. Yet, I kept my mouth shut trying to minimize the damage I had done. Other than Emmett, Alice, and I, the others doesn't seem to cared about the confrontation. A minute or two so later, I heard Emmett groaned.

"Okay people… I am extremely bored. I am gonna start singing in awhile here if we don't do something. Dang it we got six hours to kill." Emmett announced but no one seemed to listen at him. This won't stop him though from making everyone join him on his planned. I know him that much.


End file.
